The Child and the Ghost
by Thunder-Death
Summary: He was seven when he met the Ghost of his heart. The only person he cared. The young boy was called Harry Potter in the magical world but in his family he hadn't no name but "freak". He was alone and abused. He was shut in the cupboard. This Ghost was the only person (dead) who cared about him. Could Harry be saved ? Or his life will be end ? ...


**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

So this is a work I worked some days ago. It's really short. It's published on my Wattpad account if you read there. If you find mistakes, I'm sorry about that.

 **XXXXX**

 _« Hello darkness my old friend... »_

The Child in the cupboard

He woke up at five pm to prepare the breakfast for his family as he was taught by then when he was young. The young boy left his small room and walked in the dark kitchen. He turned on the light. He began to cook. At six pm, a woman arrived in the kitchen. She was his aunt. Petunia Dursley. She was born Evans. She was his mother's sister.

"Freak." She said grumpy. "You burn the bacon again. Your uncle will be angry."

He was terrified to be punish again. His aunt ordered him to start his chores for the day. He started without hesitation, the young boy looked at the list. The shout of Petunia made him scared. He started to clean up the window. Hours after hours, he did his chores under the eyes of Petunia.

Who was the child for the Dursley's family ? He was just the freak, the boy with no name, the monster. Why ? Petunia had a dead sister who was a witch. So Petunia was jealous of her sister. She began to hate her years after years. She married Vernon Dursley and she had a boy named Dudley. Vernon knew her reasons, he hated Harry as she did the same.

Who was the child ? He was called Harry Potter. He was born on July 31th. His parents were James Potter and Lily Potter who was born Evans. Both of them were wizards, they were killed one night by the terrible Lord Voldemort. Only Harry survived. The magical world called him the survivor. A stupid name. But how survived he of the Killing Curse ? Nobody knew even the great Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts.

The young boy didn't know who were his parents, that he was a wizard and all the stuff about the magical world. He was seven years old, he had no friend and no family even if he lived at Petunia's house.

Then he met the Ghost. He had no real name so he called him the Ghost. Harry spoke often with him when he was alone. Sometimes when the Dursley were with him, he saw the Ghost not far away from him.

"Freak !" Vernon shouted angry. "You didn't finish. You fucking monster ! You'll not eat today !"

He hadn't eating since two days. He was hungry but today he will not eat again. Why ? Harry knew why : he burned the bacon. His uncle approached him, he didn't like to be ignored by his nephew. Vernon took Harry's arm and threw him in the cave under the house. Harry already knew what it will be going on. He was going to be punish. Again.

After the punishment, Vernon threw him in his bedroom. His bedroom was a small space called the cupboard. It was situated under the stairs. He was dark and too small for a growing child.

He was the Child in the cupboard.

The only friend : The Ghost

He had no name.

In fact, a long time ago he had a name. But he forgot his own name.

He lived like a ghost like many dead people.

He was sure he was born in 1800. He died in the war but he forgot about it too.

The Ghost floated around the world noticing the slow progress of the different society. He discovered many others cultures and countries.

Then someday he met a young boy.

This one could see him.It was a strange capacity. How could this boy see him ? The Ghost noticed many things about him.

He was young (no doubt) and abused by his own family. He didn't understand exactly why in fact. But he was good to speak to someone.

He tried to comfort the young boy. He would give him his friendship and his love.

The Ghost was sad. He would help more the young boy but he couldn't. What a Ghost could do ? He decided to stay with the boy.

What was his real name ? He didn't even know. He was angry and stunned because the boy didn't know his own name.

"Freak" wasn't a name to him.

He was a old ghost. He was the only friend of the young boy.

The only friend : The Ghost.

 _« Mother is here.. She promises.. Mother comes for me.. »_

A sign of madness ?

"Do you like pasta ?" The Ghost asked to the Child.

"What is pasta ?"

The Ghost sighed. He knew better that the child didn't know many food. The young boy ate nothing like the others children. No candy, no chocolate, no ice cream, no.. Nothing.

Each meal was a piece of bread and a box of tomato. There was a cup of water. Sometimes the child didn't eat at all. His uncle and his aunt punished often by starving. He was also beating and starving at the same time.

"Hey look Dudley !"

The boy turned around and saw his cousin and his friend far away from him. Dudley looked at him confuse. His friend talked to him about his own cousin but he didn't listen at all. Why his cousin was speaking alone ?

"Let him alone Piers. He wastes my time." Dudley said.

They left the young boy alone. The Ghost sighed. The boy raised his eyes towards the orange sky. Night was falling.

"I hope to speak to you tomorrow." He whispered before to enter in the Dursley's house.

*

He knew that he was the only person who could see the Ghost. His cousin asked him whereas he cleaned up the kitchen why he was speaking alone.

"You can't see him." He answered with a neutral voice.

"Are you sure ? Maybe you imagine him."

"I'm sure."

Petunia called Dudley to going to the bed. He shouted back and climbed. The young boy stared at the door where the Ghost was.

*

The young boy stopped his tracks. Two strange things appeared in front of him.

"DO you LiKe me ?" A terrific voice asked.

Then, one of them became a woman : she had long brown hair with red eyes. Her teeth were sharp. She wore black pants and brown coat.

"I'm your mother child." The voice said.

He stared at her. "Really ?" asked the boy.

"Yes. You are my child. My little boy."

Before he could give a response, his uncle appeared in front of him. His face was red, a sign that he was angry against him.

"You little shit ! Come here Freak I'll punish you ! You forget to prepare our meal !"

"My poor child.. Why are you not killing him ?"

"Stop staring at me ! Freak...!"

"Kill him.. My poor little boy. Kill him." sang the horrible voice in his head.

"Don't mess with me boy !"

"Ha ha.. He is an ass. Kill him. My child.. I will love you... Kill him."

The young boy didn't move. Petunia looked at her nephew. What was going on ? Her husband was mad, she moved in front of him and asked him to help her.

"I don't want to see you." She said to her nephew before to follow her husband.

"Kill her. Kill him. Kill her. Kill him. They hurt you my little poor child.. Or you can follow me in the darkness of the night my young boy. You'll be loved." The voice whispered in his head.

*

The Ghost appeared. There he was. The young boy was sleeping on the ground while the rain fell.

"Wake up."

"Wake up."

"...I..."

He opened one eye then a another eye.

"Hello my dear friend. Do you know ? I met mother yesterday. She was nice to me. She said many things to me. She was really pretty."

The Ghost was stunned by the boy's words.

"Who is she ?" The Ghost asked looking around the camp.

"I dunno."

"Hello my dear child. " a voice mumbled.

He turned his head and see the same woman but with different clothes.

"Here my friend ! Look !" He exclaimed excited.

The Ghost saw nothing but a tree.

"There is nobody. " He replied.

"But I see her. Mother is here."

"Yes. My child."

*

"Is she here ? Uh.. Your mother ?" He asked.

"No."

"Young boy. I want to tell you that she didn't exist. I can't see her. She isn't your mother."

"No ! You're wrong ! She exists ! I see her ! She never lies to me ! She promises me.." The boy cried.

"If she is really your mother so why are you with these horrible people ?"

"Follow me.. Child."

"How ?" The child whispered to the woman.

She smiled. The Ghost didn't understand.

"You must..."

*

Was it a sign of madness ?

 _« I swear I say nothing. You'll not believe me. »_

A sign of madness ? (Part 2)

I swear I say nothing.. But uncle doesn't believe me.. Thought the child looking around.

The sky was dark, the young boy was send outside by his own uncle as a punition for saying something to the teachers. _I'm cold. I'm hungry._

He walked in the street, he didn't want to be near the house. This punition wasn't so hard finally. Maybe it was a chance unexpected.

Where is mother ? Where is she ? Where are you mother ? Asked the young boy.

"Oh poor little thing.. Mother is here !" whispered a rude voice.

"Follow my voice child... Follow me to death. " his mother said.

"Young. What are you doing here ?" The Ghost interrupted.

The boy raised his eyes to him. "Uncle said I'll spend night outside."

"What a shame." A male voice mumbled.

He turned around searching the owner of the new voice. He was sitting on the ground next to a trash. He raised a bottle to the kid far from him.

"You know you can spend night with me." Said the man with a perverse smile.

"No." The Ghost said.

"No said Mr. Ghost. " repeated the Child

The man laughed frantic. "You're insane. There is no ghost here. Poor kid, already insane ! Ha ha ha.." He got up and flicked.

"Run away young-" He cut himself seeing the man went out of sight.

"What ?" Asked the child to no one but the voices in his head.

"Poor little kid. Mother wants to see you now. You must obey mother. " the male voice said.

"Don't be rude. You were like him before. He needs us. Young boy, you need us. Do you understand ? You can't survive... You can't survive.. I can make you happy ! Follow me in the darkness of the death. " mother said.

"No. I want to live. I want a mummy and a daddy. I want to see Santa and.. And.. And.."

Mother laughed. "They don't want you."

"No I..I.. I..."

"Don't do that. Do you understand ? You'll be nothing without us."

"No ! I wanna have a family.. I'll work as a boulanger in London someday and I.. I... "

"Shut up. Your fuckin' dreams are nothing but shit ! You little piece of shit. You are nothing without us. I can be your friend. "

"F... F... Friend ?" Spluttered the young boy.

"Oh yeah. I can be your friend. Do you want be my friend ? "

It's smelly. Thought the young child crossed the street.

"Yes I wish." answered the child.

The Ghost followed him silently. He didn't say anything because he knew the child spoke to his voices. The young boy glanced up. As always he wore baggy and foul clothes.

"So if you're my friend, you'll obey mother and me. Follow orders from mother and me. Right ?"

"You'll be a good child. "

"Yes I will." The Child accepted.

A sign of madness (part 2)

 _« Madness.. Madness... Death is coming. »_

Thoughts of the Ghost

The no name boy becomes insane..

He thinks that his voices were his family.

Poor little boy.

I can't help him.. His madness will kill him. What will it happen to him ? Crazy life ? Death ?

I really don't know. I can't help.. Just speak to him. I like him, he can see me.. That's just abnormal I know.. Probably a sign of madness too.

It is killing him.

 _« Like a second death.. But before I'll give a gift young boy. »_

Last Gift before to disappear

He knew it for a few weeks now.

He was going to disappear.

He will let the boy alone.

He was only a ghost.

And yet he could offer a gift to the Child.

What was this gift ?

Well you will don't know right now.

The Ghost touched the young boy smiling at him.

And he went out of sight.

 _« Because right now death sounds so damn peaceful.. »_

The death of the Child

Dudley stared at him all the day. He didn't know at all what it happens. Dudley looked at him saying nothing.

The young boy entered to the Dursley's house, he started his chores before aunt Petunia said it.

Those last days he felt terribly exhausted. He didn't look well but he kept up to do the chores.

The day in school was long and tired. He tried to be concentrate but the voices distracted him.

The young boy cleaned up the floor and the windows. He felt his aunt's eyes on him all the time.

He prepared the meal for his aunt, uncle and cousin.

"Dudley dear. What happened ?" Petunia asked to her sweet son.

"I dunno. Mum.. Freak is crazy. " the young boy answered.

"What did he do ?" Vernon asked angry.

"He speaks alone."

"He's a freak." Said his father, he didn't believe his son.

The young boy began to feel sick. He looked at the kitchen listening to the family. He didn't like what it's going on.

Then uncle appeared in the hall. His face was red. The young boy prepared himself to the yell which didn't come.

"Clean up boy."

Then his cousin and his aunt left the kitchen. The young started his work until he fell asleep.

When he woke up, he was always in the kitchen but his uncle was here.

"You little piece of shit. How dare you to sleep without my permission ?!"

"Sweet boy. Don't listen to him. He doesn't like you. My dear little poor son.. Come to mother. "

"Yes mother. " he replied.

Vernon stopped to screaming. He was confused.

"Hey. Follow us. You'll be happy. We're a family after all. "

"Yes."

Was he really insane ? Speaking to no one ? Listening voices ?

"Do you listen to me ?"

"Sweet child. Let me take care of him. He wouldn't do anything to you. I promise you."

"Yes mother. Please do it. "

The shadow of the mother possessed Vernon. The young boy looked surprised to his uncle recognizing his mother. She smiled at him. Then Vernon locked all windows and doors.

"Vernon ?" Petunia was worried about his behavior.

"Pet. You looked beautiful before." He said with a smile on his face.

"What ? What do you said ? Vernon honey are you okay ?"

"Perfectly."

His mouth opened, he crashed some blood. Petunia screamed and tried to get answer to her husband. Nothing. The young boy walked far away from his aunt.

"Poor little boy." His mother whispered.

"Mother."

Suddenly fire started to burn the house.

"Vernon ! Stop ! Stop !" Petunia screamed.

"What happened ?" Vernon asked when the shadow left his body.

"You put fire on the house." She said.

"This boy did something to me ! I'm sure ! Where is he ?"

"I don't know. Dudley is at Pier's home. We must escape. Where is the key ?"

"What key ?"

The woman stared at him. Didn't he remember ? She sighed and searched the key frantic. She coughed some times because of the smoke.

The child was in the kitchen a knife in his hand.

"They want to kill you my little brother. Kill them."

"Go on."

They couldn't escape, their nephew was insane. He had a knife in his hand. Petunia took her husband's her terrified.

"Poor little things. " A voice said. "You drive my child insane. You must die."

"Who are you freak ?!" Yelled Vernon looking around.

"Behind your wife." a another voice whispered.

Petunia fell down. There was a knife in her back. Vernon was scared, he stared at his nephew. Or was his nephew.

"Come if you dare !" He shouted.

"You're already dead."

When he opened his eyes. The young boy looked around, he saw bloody bodies not far from him. The fire encircled him, the smoke was too much for him, he coughed. Then everything became dark, the young child gave up listening to his family's voice.

"Welcome to our family Harry."

And the house exploded.

"The Dursley were killed in the fire like their nephew Harry Potter. Their son was safe at his friend's house when the fire started. We didn't still know what happened this day to this happy family of Surrey [...]"

 **X-Last-Part-X**

 _A long time ago there was a young boy_

 _Who was born on July 31th._

 _His parents were killed one night_

 _He was send at his aunt's house._

 _A long time ago there was a little boy_

 _Who was hated and abused by his family._

 _In his pain he met the Ghost_

 _Who was the only person who cared about him._

 _A long time ago there was a young boy_

 _Who was a wizard._

 _When he was eight years old_

 _He died on his birthday._

 _Did you know that he heard voices ?_

 _Theses voices became his family._

 _Did you know what they did to him ?_

 _They took care of him._

 _A long time ago there was a young boy_

 _Who met his family._

 _The Ghost decided to give him the possibility.._

 _To be happy with his new family._


End file.
